Night at the museum Edward style!
by Nuna Hatem
Summary: It's Edwards first night as the night-guard at the museum. He hears a mysterious myth and doesn't know what to believe. Watch as he finds his soul-mate in the most surprising thing ever.


I yawned loudly. When was my shift going to start? It was my first day as the new security night-guard and I was eager for it to start. Or maybe just eager for it to finish.

'Edward son! How are you? Excited for your new job?' Peter Smith bellowed. He was an old friend of Carlisle and had helped me get this job, as a favor to him.

'Of course sir. Thanks very much for the job.' I replied politely.

'No matter, no matter.' Peter muttered, his large face going red. 'Let me show you around now, eh?' Peter originated from Canada, a lovely country. I visited it a once and found it quite pleasant.

Peter or should I say _Mr. Smith_ showed me around the large museum. I mostly zoned out, nodding and simply agreeing with the many things that he said.

'And this here is the Ancient Greek era.' I brightened up. I was actually pretty interested in the Ancient Greeks.

It was truly fascinating. It was a wonder how beautiful cold white stone could be. The lights all had a golden affect causing the room to bathed in golden yellow. There were so many things to look at.

The museum had a huge area dedicated to the Greek Gods. I caught myself staring at the Greek goddess Aphrodite. She really was beautiful. No wonder she was the goddess of love and beauty.

'Ah Edward, I see that fair Aphrodite has captured your eye? Many come and go, staring at her for hours on end. But it's only a statue!' Peter said laughing.

'Yes sir but even though she's a statue, she is rather lovely.'

'Yes she is. Did you know that there is a myth about _this very statue?_

'There is?'

Peter looked around us slowly before leaning toward me and whispering 'Yes my boy there is but not many know it. Would you like me to share it with you?'

'Yes.. Yes please sir.'

'A long time ago when the gods and goddesses of Greece were alive, the hand of Aphrodite was very much in demand. Many came and went, dejected after her refusal. But so beautiful she was! They say her skin was the colour of milk and her cheeks would turn the colour of roses. One night, a man that _believed_ he was in love with Aphrodite, came and stole her away at twelve mid-night. He put a piece of bewitched cloth in her mouth so he would silence her from her screams. She never spoke again.

They say that when the clock strikes twelve mid-night that whoever Aphrodite proves worthy would come to life before their very eyes. Then she would turn into her human form and spend the rest of her days with that person . But it is but a myth and history proves otherwise so try not to dwell over it much!'

'Wow, that's quite the story Mr. Smith. I'll try not to remember that tonight!'

'Yes well I must be off now Edward. Good luck.'

'Thank you sir.' I replied. How the hell was I supposed to sit down and stare at the monitors all night when that story was in the back of my mind?

* * *

I sat down at my desk later drumming my fingers against it. _'Drum, drum, drum'_ Suddenly my phone started ringing Hannah Montana's hit song. I still had no idea how to change my ring-tone after Emmett had changed it to this song. _**This is so embarrassing**__._

_'Ugh.' _I thought as I read who was calling me. Tanya _again_! I simply pressed ignore. I really didn't have the patience for dealing with Tanya right now.

Tanya was a girl a year younger than me. She was infatuated with me and as a joke Emmett gave her my phone number. Now she wouldn't leave me alone.

I looked at the clock. It was 11:00pm. I surely had enough time to search the Ancient Greek area before the clock struck twelve.

Forty five minutes later, I stumbled upon the story of the goddess Demeter.

_She taught mankind the art of sowing and ploughing so they could end their nomadic existence. She was of a severe, a beauty scarcely relieved by her hair. which was as fair as ripened grain. Poseidon coveted her, but Demeter refused herself to him. To escape him she fled to Arkadia where, assuming the shape of a mare, she mingled with the herds of King Oncus. Poseidon, however, succeeded in finding her, changed himself into a stallion and made her the mother of the horse Arion. When her daughter Persephone was abducted by Hades, god of the underworld, Demeter's grief was so great that she neglected the land; no plants grew, and famine devastated the earth. _

_Dismayed at this situation, Zeus, demanded that his brother Hades return Persephone to her mother. Hades agreed, but before he released the girl, he made her eat some pomegranate seeds that would force her to return to him for four months each year. In her joy at being reunited with her daughter, Demeter caused the earth to bring forth bright spring flowers and abundant fruit and grain for the harvest. However, her sorrow returned each autumn when Persephone had to return to the underworld__**…**_

At the end of the myth, I turned to my left and saw Aphrodite again. I slowly walked up to her and sat at her feet. As I sat, I thought of my birth-mother. Elizabeth who had died when I was eight but I had never forgotten her. I loved my adoptive mother Esme with all my heart but I still missed my birth mom. Without realizing it, a tear slipped down my cheek and landed at the stone feet of Aphrodite. A gentle hand reached down and caressed my hair. I froze and slowly looked up into the warm, brown and _**alive **_eyes of Aphrodite.

She had the loveliest, longest brown hair that looked like spun silk. Her eyes were wide and warm. They reminded me melted chocolate. Her skin was cream and roses. Fair skin with cheeks the colour of roses. She opened her mouth and sighed;

'Τι ωραίο πρόσωπο. Γιατί τα δάκρυα τρέχουν προς τα κάτω? Αν με ρωτούσες, θα έλεγα ότι το πρόσωπο ενός αγγέλου. Ομορφιά τους αντιπάλους σας ακόμα ότι μου και είμαι η θεά της ομορφιάς! Αλλά πώς έχετε με κλήθηκε από τον ύπνο μου.'

I felt like Tanya in math class.

'Um, what?'

She smiled gently 'Oh forgive me. I had assumed you would know my tongue.'

I stuttered out 'Oh it's alright but how are you… alive?'

She laughed, still quietly though. 'Well it is obvious to me _now_. At first I was surprised! At midnight when a special person would come, he would turn me back into my human form to spend the rest of our days together either as friends or more. I suppose you are the special person. What's your name?'

I started to feel more confident. If it was meant to be, it was meant to be.

'Edward.' I told her smiling softly at her. 'And what's your name?'

'Oh my human name? Isabella but that's so formal. I prefer Bella.'

'Of course Bella.'

And that's how me and my Bella first met. But we just told people we met in the museum. The _real_ story was quite un-believable. So un-believable in fact ,that I could hardly believe it myself.

** The end.**

-A/N: Hi I hope you liked my one-shot..

The paragraph that Bella said was in Greek and the translation is here;

What a lovely face. Why do tears run down it? If you asked me, I would say the face of an angel. Your beauty rivals even that of mine and I am the Goddess of beauty! But how have you summoned me from my sleep?

My paragraph about the goddess Demeter was from this website; s/Mythology/

I thought that the history of Demeter was really interesting and I wanted to share it with you. That's pretty much it. Please review what you thought! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
